


Monster Is a Relative Term (But Virgil Can't Quite Shake It)

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Spider!Virgil, oh my, snakes and spiders and sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: A conversation between Janus and Virgil, where Janus tries to plant the seeds to sway Virgil back to the dark side.  But he's Deceit, so it's under the banner if altruism.The link is art I don't know how to just put in the fic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Monster Is a Relative Term (But Virgil Can't Quite Shake It)

"Gee Virg, you sure do wear that jacket a lot," Deceit mocked, blinking Patton's guileless eyes.

"Get out of my room, Janus," hissed Virgil back, unable to stand the way Deceit taunted him.

"Of course, we know why that is, don't we?" he said rhetorically, returning to his own smug face of scales. "Can't risk relaxing in your room when you know they could pop in at any time."

Virgil gripped a handful of cobweb, turning his back on the serpent. 

"Why are you here?"

"Why am I ever anywhere, bug? Someone is lying. In this case, it's you; to yourself. Unfortunate, that."

"I'm not lying," Virgil grumbled weakly, fiddling with the zipper on his hoodie.

"I think you just added five years to my life, with that one."

"Can't you just leave?"

"That's not very nice, Virgil. You, of all of us, should know how terrible it is not to be wanted."

Violet eyes strayed over to the card in its prominent display.

"They do want me."

"What they know of you. They're attached to this tamed version you present. They wouldn't want the whole you. Not the worst of you, the parts you tone down and hide."

"Why are you always pushing for honesty like it's what you want?"

"It's more about what Thomas wants. You know that. And unnecessary fibs aren't on the menu like they used to be."

"..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought. We aren't them. When are you going to stop playing dress-up and come back home? They're going to find out you've been lying. Cut your losses, bug. This is where you belong, not up there with them."

"They know me. I protect them, help keep Thomas safe."

Janus hissed, though whether it was frustration or a laugh was hard to tell.

"You are a force of _destruction_. The stone in his gut before he goes on stage-"

"I keep him alert!"

"By emphasizing every worst case scenario? You keep him _afraid_. Admit you're holding him back."

"Logan keeps a cool head about it."

"When you don't lose yourself. When you don't spiral and reject every line of logic he throws. You defy logan at every turn, there's no reasoning in the terror you can bring. One slip and you overwhelm that balance."

"Patton," Virgil tried, and a terrifying rattle reminded him that he wasn't the only predator in the room.

"...You're right," he mumbled, defeated.

"He couldn't even spend half an hour in my room. If he could see what I really am, if he _understood_ what I personify, he'd never want to see me again."

"Why don't you take that jacket off," Janus cooed, not quite managing to be soothing. "I'll guard the door." He waited until Virgil was settled on a web to toss back casually " _Unless I'm lying_."

It didn't matter. Hiding constantly was exhausting, and Janus was right. They'd all find out eventually.

<https://docs.google.com/document/d/1HL4bdgaK2hjVQ5gJW_S4UTciSF_sm5JuKYQZV2i3-S8/edit?usp=drivesdk>


End file.
